


Do You Wanna Touch

by grandeicedcoffees



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Written in Scots Dialect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandeicedcoffees/pseuds/grandeicedcoffees
Summary: After being off junk for a couple of weeks, Mark and Simon both get stood up.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Kudos: 4





	Do You Wanna Touch

Ah stomp up the stairs in ma wet trainers. It’s been pissing rain all day, as is apt tae dae in Scotland. Ah cannae believe that after goan oan three dates wi’ Lorna, she decides she disnae like us enough to keep seeing us. Ah’m no surprised, ken, ah’ve never had the most luck wi’ the ladies, but ah’m still disappointed, ah thought ah had ay shot wi’ her.

After trudging up the stairs ah come through the door, no expecting anyun to be in, yet Sick Boy’s sat oan the sofa, a Sean Connery marathon on the telly, naturally. —Aye, Sick Boy sais tae us witout looking up from the telly.

—Ah thought ye was goan out wi’ Clair tonight, Ah sais, tossing ma jacket oan the floor.

He gies me a withering look. —Ah thought ye was goan out wi’ Lorna tonight, he sais right back. Fair enough, so we both got shut doan tonight.

Ah flop doon on th’ other end of the sofa and stare blankly at the telly screen, no really taking it in. Ah’v been oaf the skag a couple weeks now and ah had really bin hopin’ that Lorna wuld be the yin to break ma dry spell. Ah could feel ma baws swollen an’ ah felt almost hypersensitive. Ah ken I could use ma ain hand, but it wouldnae be the same. Ah’m achin’ to be touched.

—Rents. Rents! Si yells at us from across the sofa, flicking th’ end of ay fag at ma face. —Are ye no payin’ attention? Auld Sean’s just given us one ae his best lines and ye dinnae even laugh.

Ah roll ma eyes at ‘im. Of course I’m no paying attention to a fucking Sean Connery movie ah’v seen a dozen times, especially after ah realized a wisnae gonna get laid tonight. Ma thoughts are oan who else ah know who would be willin’ to gie us a ride oan such short notice. Na yin.

—Sorry, Sick Boy, ma mind’s elsewhere. Ye were stood up tonight too, ye ken. Ah reached over and took the lit fag from his fingers and took a drag.

—What, ye got blue baws, Rents?

Ah scoff at the term, ah dunnae really believe in tha shite, is jist ay way for men to guilt trip women into havin’ sex. —If that’s what ye want to call it, ah guess ah dae. Ah jist need to get laid.  
—Go jerk yeself oaf, ye doss cunt! he sais, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

—Ah did think ay that, wanker, ah reach across the couch and aim ay punch at ‘is bicep. —Is no the same, ye ken. It wouldnae do the trick.

Simon perks up out ae th’ corner of ma eye. —What are ye sayin’ Rents? Ye need tae be touched?

Ah decide to humour Si, ah realize he’s jokin’ wi’ me, but ah’m in a mood that a dunnae mind. —Aye, Si. Ah’m so sensitive ah feel like ah could come wi’ jist ay touch. Ah sais it dryly, no thinkin’ anything of it. And yet before ah know it, he’s sidling along the sofa towards us, yin arm along the back of the sofa.

—Oh yeah? Ye want some help there, Rents? Si’s tone is all jokin’, but when ah look up at ‘is face, the cunt’s staring intensely at me. Ah ken that look. Is the one he gies to the lassies at the pub when he’s chattin’ them up an’ wants tae take them home. Ma heart starts racin’. Is no like ah’v never fooled ‘round wi’ Si, but not since we were bairns. Ah stare back at him for ay mo’, an ah find masel licking ma lips. Before ah can sais anything in response, Sick Boy’s hand has dropped to ma thigh, palm hot against the top, and fingers pressin’ lightly against th’inside. Ah cannae help but gasp as ah feel ma cock twitch inside ma keks. Ah cannae say anything for ay moment.

—Mark? He sais quietly. Si hardly ever calls us by oar first name an ah gulp a bit hearin’ it.

—Aye. Ma voice is hoarse, but Sick Boy hears us anyway. His touch on ma thigh is sending electricity directly to ma cock and ah’m already moar than half-hard witout him daein’ anything. Ah feel hot. Ah feel like there’s ay white hot ball of heat in the pit of ma stomach and is radiating oot to ma face and neck, doan to ma toes, even out in ma fingers. Wit’ Sick Boy’s arm aroond me along the back of the sofa, and his other hand oan ma thigh, ah’m starting to feel a wee bit like his prey. Tell tha’ tae ma traitorous cock though, still hardening as Si leans closer to us. He’s forcing us back intae the arm of the sofa, pinned against it, like.

Ah gasp against ma will as Si’s hand starts movin’. The bastard drags it up and up and up ma thigh, aboat as close to ma cock as ye kin get before he skips over it entirely and lands it on ma hip instead, creepin’ up ma shirt, awready too short and showin’ ma stomach. Feelin’ his hand oan ma bare skin forces a whimper oot ay us, an’ ah start archin’ my back so ah’m closer intae his touch. Ah feel a right wee slut, needy fir wha’ever he wants to gie me.

—Ah didnae think ye’d get it up fir us so fast, Rent Boy, Si rasps intae ma ear, so close tae us ah kin feel him lickin’ his lips near ma ear.

—An ah telt ye, ah feel like ah could come wi’ jist a touch ah reply. Am no longer jokin’ when ah say that, ah feel braw under Si’s touch, electricity shooting through us from whire his hands are. His hands. His hands are giant, ah almost cannae believe, they cover ma entire stomach wi jist yin oaf ‘em, an he keeps movin ‘em up ma chest, rough fingers finally landing oan ma nipples.  
Ah hear him again in ma ear, is like the bastard cannae shut up.

—Ah ken ye like this, Rents, yer nips being touched. Ye dinnae shut up about it. Ye ever come from this? Touchin’ yersel like this? His voice is only getting deeper an though ah cannae see them ah imagine his pupils are blown as big as they are when he’s oan the junk. His words get tae me, though, and ah cannae help another moan from escapin us as he pinches ma nipples roughly, flickin em an all. Ah dinnae ken what ah was gettin into wi’ Si tonight but I reckon I dinnae mind. Simon ken whit he was daein, even though ah’m a bloke. We’ve fooled aroond before but no wi’ so much pettin’, always jist right tae th’ jerk oaf. Ah cannae imagine him giein a ride tae another man, but mibbe he’s usin his knowledge of the birds tae help him along.

—Si, ah gasp as he runs his hands ower ma, almaist reaching doon tae ma erse, but bringing them back up a the last second. Ah’m fully hard in ma pants now, and ah ken my cock is leaking copious amounts of precum into ma keks, ah kin feel the wet fabric against th’head. Ah buck up towards him, ma cock needy fir the attention. Ah feel it graze his stomach, but he pulls himsel away from us, so ah cannae reach him and ah whine in frustration.

—Si, please, let me-

—Nuh-uh-uh, Mark, ye said ye could come withoot being touched, did ye nae? Ah glare at him as best ah kin while aw worked up like this. —Dinnae worry, ah’ll git ye there, and the cunt winks at me as though ah’m no dyin’ here, as though I dinnae awready feel like ah’m about tae combust.

Before ah know it, a feel his tongue, long, hot, and wet trailing up ma neck, stoaping right under ma ear. Ma eyes roll back in ma head when he bites doon harshly, and ma cock practically jumps. He soothes the sting wi slow, wet kisses which ah wisnae expecting, but by how ma cock’s feeling ah dae appreciate.

Ah’m embarrassed about how hard ah am, how fast ah’m racing towards the edge. Ah know ma face is giving it away, cheeks no doubt flushed and sweaty. Sick Boy’s hands have no stopped movin’ against me, softly touching ma sides, ma nipples, ma thighs. He’s bin teasing at going doon to grab ma erse, and a’ this point ah’m desperate for him tae dae it.

Ah feel like ah’m so incredibly close but ah doan think that ah kin come wi’out being touched, ah need yin touch, jist yin to push me over th’edge but ah ken that Sick Boy is nae going tae gi us whit we need.

—Please, please, Si, ah need somethin’ moar I need it so bad, ah’ve lost aw ma pride at this point, th’only thing oan my mind wis getting enough friction tae come.

—Ye’re a needy wee bastard, Rents, ye ken? Simon smirks above us, finally sliding his hands doon tae ma erse, sliding yin of his ain thighs atween mine, and letting his thigh brush ower ma bulge. Ah let oat ma loudest moan yet, so grateful tae be getting whit ah needed. Ma cock is throbbing and a ken it’s no gonnae last much longer. Unexpectedly, he grabs at ma erse hard and pulls me towards him, giein me yin good thrust o’ friction against his thick thigh.

Ah’m shooting ma load on the spoat. Ah’d been so hard fir so long, ah dinnae even care that ah’m coming in ma trou, nearly untouched.

—Simon! Ah yell as ah come, no caring if the neighbours hear, just caught up in the feelings of his thigh in atween mine an against my pulsing cock, the yin hand against ma erse, the other had travelled back up tae be tweakin’ ma nipple again, and whit was makin’ ma head spin the most, Simon’s hot mouth sucking all ower ma neck.

Ah come back tae ma senses, feeling how ma keks are sticky wi ma cum, an ah wince ay wee bit a the uncomfortable feeling. But ah’m no occupied wi that for long, as I realize Si is humping himsel’ against ma thigh, hard as anything. Ma ain knob is too spent tae twitch, but ma stomach gies us an excited wee thrill as ah look doon an see Si’s bleached head buried in ma shoulder, feelin’ him mouth at ma neck.

Ah’m almaist tempted to let him finish himsel’ oaf in his jeans like he did wi’ me, but ah get an idea an ah cannae let it go.

—Si, ah sais, looking straight up at the ceiling. He disnae reply fir a mo’, so ah swallow and repeat his name —Si, ah feel his head move this time, —Let us suck you oaf, aye?

Sick Boy moans at tha’, an ah feel him press himsel’ more firmly intae us, before scramblin’ away and beginning tae unbuckle his belt. Ah’v seen this many times afore, when we’re using his belt to shoot up, but this time it has ma heart racing in ma chest. Ah dinnae waste time once he has his keks doon, leaning forward an wrapping ma mouth around him. Is no the first time ah’v done this, no even ma first time wi’ Si, but ah know is different than afore, he’s moar desperate than ah’v ever seen him.

He’s awready throbbing in ma mouth, ah can tell he’s close jist from getting me oaf, and he’s babbling shite above me like he cannae control himsel’.

—Aw, Mark, aw Mark, is fuckin’ barry, ye’re a fuckin’ natural a this, a natural wee cockslut, ah cannae believe ye, his hand comes tae the back of ma head, probably used tae grabbing a lassie’s hair, but he settles fir cupping tae back o’ma head as he starts to thrust. He’s panting like an animal above me, and ah’m no sure how ah dinnae choke oan him.

Ah decide tae make it better fir him and ah move yin of ma hands up tae cup his baws, palming them in ma hand before extending two fingers back to stroke at his perineum and let their presence be kent at his hole.

—FUCK, Mark, ye’re a fuckin’ whore, fuckin’ braw at sucking cock, all ye shuld dae frim now oan, ah roll ma eyes at his rambling and ah use ma tongue to flick the frenulum under th’ head of his cock, and tha’s the end a him, coming doon ma throat an falling backward ontae the sofa. Ah swallow him doon, grimacing at the bitterness, and fall back tae the other side a the sofa. Ma pants still cum-stained and starting to harden a wee bit, and Sick Boy’s softening knob on full display.

We’re both silent fir a few minutes, catching our breath. Simon tucks himself back intae his trousers and sits up, standing from the couch and stretching, the trail a hair oan his stomach oan full display.

—Well, Rents, ah never ken ye were so easy an _so_ desperate, he sais wi a smirk, as if he dinnae come in under two minutes o ma mouth on him. —If ye ever need any help again, ye ken where ah live, cockslut, he sais afore giein us a dramatic kiss on the cheek an walkin’ towards the toilet.

Ma cheeks colour at the nickname, but ah ken he wants tha jist as bad as ah dae. And ah certainly intend on takin’ him up oan the matter.


End file.
